


don't forget to put it in your bio

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Modern AU, fic prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Sometimes one thing doesn't describe you.Zuko feels as such.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Zutara Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	don't forget to put it in your bio

**Author's Note:**

> "Zutarians are projecting - " i can finish that sentence for you, sweetie. i'm projecting on Zuko because I had a slight pronoun crisis a few days ago. Anyways this had to be the hardest one-shot for me to write because everyone experiences gender and sexuality differently.

“I don’t know these days,” Zuko said out of the blue as he focused on making sure the meat didn’t burn, “But...I think that they/them pronouns could also work for me.”

“Oh?” Katara said in surprise, looking up from her laptop. 

“I’m having a gender crisis and I don’t know how to feel about it,” Zuko said quietly.

“We’re all here for you,” Katara said, coming up to him and hugging him from behind. 

“I’ve got to cook, Kat,” he said in a jokingly whiny voice.

“Maybe I like my meat a little charred,” Katara teased, but let go and stepped away. The sound of cooking meat filled the kitchen and Katara sat back down at her laptop. 

“I mean, I vastly prefer he/him pronouns,” Zuko said, trying to fill the silence, “But they/them has been really appealing to me for the past few weeks.”

“If it makes you happy, it makes you happy,” Katara said with a smile, “Do you want me to tell our friends or do you want to do it yourself?”

“I can tell them once our food’s not in danger of burning,” Zuko said, and Katara chuckled.

“The food’ll be fine. The group chat’ll blow up from all the support.” 

“I don’t think my heart can take that.”

“I’m a med student, you’ll be fine. Mostly.”

“Either way, I’m glad I found all of you guys,” he said, moving the meat dish into an actual dish. Katara put her laptop to the side and quickly kissed Zuko as he brought the dish to the table.

“And I’m glad to be with you.”

“Thank you, Katara.”


End file.
